


A nudge in the right direction

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Gray really needs to confess his feelings. So Cana gives him a nudge.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 39





	A nudge in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it  
> This was requested by sunsofmars on tumblr. Go check out their ao3 account sun_fey for awesome stories!  
> Requests are open on tumblr its Shadowfairyglitter.

It's hard to believe that Gray and Natsu have been dating for almost two years now. But it's been the best two years of Natsu's life. All relationships had some ups and downs, however he and Gray just made it work. They still had the occasional brawls but those were always just for fun. A few things had changed in their relationship both were much more open about their feelings and their love for one another just kept growing. They often went on dates and had moved into Gray's house a little over a year ago because Natsu and Happy were basically living there anyway. They did almost everything together, and were scarily in tune with one another. But it hadn't always been like this. There had been tension between the two for months and honestly the guild hall couldn't take much more damage at the rate they were fighting. Natsu was more irritable, and quick to snap at Gray and would often start picking fights with the ice wizard for no reason. Gray on the other hand would avoid Natsu, going on long jobs, or simply leaving whenever he saw Natsu. 

Their behavior had the rest of the guild concerned. Lucy and Erza had tried to talk to Natsu to figure out what bothered him so much and why he was acting so hostile towards Gray. But not even Erza's threatening made him talk, he only sulked and walked away to his and Happy's home. “Maybe we should talk to Gray, he might know what's going on with Natsu?” Lucy was concerned Natsu and Gray have had their fair share of fights but nothing like this.“I'll go talk to Gray”” Cana sounded disinterested but anyone who knew her could see the worry on her face. She made her way to Gray's house with no sign of her usual loud and cheerful self. Cana knew Gray he was growing more distant, and whenever the others asked what was bothering him he would smile and say he was just tired, but Cana knew him they have been friends for years, and right now she knew he was hurting.“”Open up please Gray I just want to talk”” Of course, it would be Cana, it's always Cana honestly that woman knew him better that he knew himself sometimes. Sighing Gray moves to the doorway he opens, it with much more force than necessary“What do you want”” He didn't mean to sound so angry, but he had just gotten home from a week-long mission and when he tried to talk to Natsu the man had abruptly left muttering about something not being worth worrying over. Cana flinches at Gray's harsh and sharp tone taking a step back as if she has been burned. Gray instantly felt bad Cana was clearly worried, and they have both always been on good terms with each other. He was often there for Cana after a break up or whenever she was sad, and she was always there giving some clarity to his feelings.“Sorry about that I'm just tired and irritated ” he's pulling her into a hug when he catches sight of Natsu who looks like he wants to murder someone, before he can ask what Natsu wants, the dragon slayer is already walking away fist clenched. Shrugging Gray walks into his house beckoning for Cana to follow him.

He has a slight limp no doubt from the mission, his arms are covered in bandages and when he had opened the door Cana had noticed that there was some swelling under his left eye. She takes a seat across from the couch where Gray is sitting. He looks tired, and miserable the dark circles under his eyes show just how tired he really is” Dammit Gray I know something is bothering you, you know you can talk to me, we are all worried about you and Nastu ”. The last part is whispered because she knows, Gray thinks he's good at hiding his feelings but Cana knows him he's in love with Natsu, but he is too stubborn to admit it.” I think you should tell Natsu how you feel about him” Gray knows he should but what if Natsu doesn’t feel the same way, and he messes up their friendship, he’s been cold and distant Natsu won't even fight him anymore. More often than not he would avoid Gray and as of late the others too. Not even Erza's threatening can get through to him. Gray won't admit it but it hurts not being able to talk to Natsu.” You know why that’s a bad idea Cana”. He had admitted his fears to Cana many times before and all those times she left it alone, but this time she was determined to get Gray to confess his feelings” How about I give you a tarot card reading of your love life?”Gray is about to protest but Cana glares at him, and he knows he's fighting a losing battle with her “Great maybe this will cheer you up a bit ” Watching Cana shuffle her deck and then pulling out the cards is always mesmerizing to watch, her magic lights up the room and the cards that will tell him his future start to glow, one by one they turn over in front of Cana who has her eyes closed in concentration.

There were four cards total each one a bright blue with golden markings. Cana's magic slowly dims out, and she slowly opens her eyes blinking as she looks at the cards. Her eyes grow wide, and she looks like she wants to say something but no words come out. The cards are probably showing her how much of a mess Gray's love life is going to be.“ You have to tell him tonight, if you don't something terrible is going to happen to you both Her voice is strained and her eyes are still faintly glowing ” Cana this isn't funny dammit ”. He expects her to start laughing to tell him to lighten up, but she doesn't her usually tan skin is pale, and she's shaking. At that moment Gray knows he needs to find Natsu now He's out the door before Cana can say anything, and he runs. He bursts into the guild yelling for Natsu frantically trying to locate the pink haired man. But he's not there, Happy says he went for a walk to clear his head and that he looked sad. He's sad because of me the thoughts keep swirling in Gray’s mind, but he pushes those thoughts away and runs, Gray knows where Natsu's going or rather where he is. He's running through Magnolia pushing and shoving his way through the crowds of people. He needs to tell Natsu he can't lose him not now not ever. He reaches the edge of a cliff, this is where Natsu always went whenever his sadness and longing to see Igneel got the better of him. Natsu is there he’s he's shaking, no doubt crying, this was one of the few places ever cried, because only he knows that this is Natsu's spot. Natsu turns around having smelled the ice and pine scent that belonged to Gray. He wants to yell at Gray to leave him alone, but he can't get the words out. His vision is blurry, and he’s shaking like a leaf. Gray is in front of him pulling the crying dragon slayer in for a hug. Natsu wants to push Gray away, he can't let the coolness and softness of Gray's touch pull him in further, he needs to get away, while he still can.Natsu tries to get away but Gray has him trapped, and it takes him a second to realize that Gray is crying too.

He stops struggling the overwhelming urge to comfort Gray taking over his better judgment.“Why are you crying Gray did something happen? Natsu knows he should leave that staying here was only going to hurt him more, he already saw Gray and Cana it made sense that they would end up together they always got along so well” Did you and Cana have a fight or something? Gray steps back still holding Natsu “What are you talking about?” Natsu wants to say something but Gray cuts him off” I love you Natsu, I fell in love with you, not them.” It has always been you I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you.”Natsu crying again and pulls Gray in for a kiss, it's a timid peck, over before it even started, its nothing like Natsu's usual fierceness and that makes Gray snap. He pulls Natsu in again, this kiss is rushed and desperate, Gray wants Natsu to feel how much he means to Gray. They kiss until they have to pull away for air, even then Gray is kissing Natsu's neck ”Fuck I love you” Natsu is panting while Gray keeps sucking on his neck, leaving a purple bruise on his tan skin.” I love you too Gray and I’m never letting you go” Natsu looks down and smiles at Gray. “I’ll hold you to it flame-brain” 

“You know I never asked you what you saw in your cards that night” Gray is sitting with Natsu in his lap, both tired from their latest mission.Cana looks up from her wine glass,” Oh I saw Erza beating some sense into you two””Wait so that’s the horrible thing that would have happened?” Yes that and I would have personally gone and beaten some sense into the two of you, especially you Natsu ”“What why me?” Natsu looks ready to fight but Cana's next words leave him shaking from laughter. “Because I’m gay as hell and you thought I liked Gray” she's pouting taking a sip from her wine before she starts laughing with Natsu.Gray is happy that he told Natsu how he felt, and he was thankful for the nudge Cana had given him.


End file.
